Angel Food Cake
by pineapplegirl123
Summary: Cas goes shopping and can't find pie, so he gets another 'angelic' treat instead...


**Yay! I'm back! With a new fandom this time! AHH! I wrote this ages ago, and never posted it here. So here we go! Posting it now! This is my first ever Supernatural fanfic! I feel accomplished with it, even now. So without further ado, my fanfic :)**

* * *

_"Cas, slow down. Start over."_ Dean told a confused Castiel over the phone.

"I demand to know who would have the nerve to sell something belonging to Lucifer." came the reply.

Cas picked up the plastic box containing Devil's Food Cake and gave it a look of disgust.

_"Sell what? What is it?"_

"Devil's Food Cake?"

At this Dean tried very hard not to laugh, _"You've never heard of Devil's Food Cake before? It's actually not that bad."_

"Are you saying you have eaten this, Dean?"

_"Cas, it's just called that because… well I don't even know. I guess because it's all chocolate or something. It's fine. And why are you even calling me? You've been shopping before."_

"They are out of pie."

Dean smiled to himself, he now knew why Cas was obsessing over the cake. _"It's fine. You can get something else. I have to go."_

"But Dean-" Cas heard the dial tone and lifted the phone from his ear. He looked down at the cake still in his hands.

Even though Dean told him that it was okay and it didn't really belong to Lucifer, he didn't want to get it. He put it back on the shelf and continued searching for something to get Dean in exchange for pie. He passed by several different baked goods. He was about to give up when something caught his eye.

He tilted his head slightly to the side when he read the label.

"Angel Food Cake?" he wondered out loud. "Very strange."

His curiosity got the best of him and he added it to his overflowing shopping basket.

* * *

"I mean, we've got-" Sam was saying to Dean as they entered the bunker.

"Hold on a second, Sammy. Shh." Dean told him.

"What?" Sam asked, confused by his brother's strange behavior.

"Just shh." Dean motioned for Sam to follow him quietly down the stairs and to the next room. They found Castiel sitting at one of the tables in the library, clearly enjoying himself as he ate something. He had his eyes closed, savoring the taste of each bite as he put it in is mouth.

Dean tried to hold back a smile as he said, "Uh, Cas?"

The ex-angel looked up at him, his mouth still full when he replied, "Hello Dean, Sam." He nodded at Sam.

"Hey Cas." Sam said, not sure how to react.

"Whatcha got there?" Dean asked as he came to the table next to Cas and picked up the plastic container, reading the label.

"Angel Food Cake." Castiel stated.

Sam laughed out loud from across the room, causing Dean and Castiel to look at him questioningly.

"What?" Sam asked.

Dean dismissed Sam and looked back at Cas, "Where's the other stuff that you bought?"

"Put away where it belongs, at least I think so. Milk does go in the cold storage box I assume."

"The fridge yeah. Cas, I only gave you enough money to buy the stuff we needed where did you get all this cake?"

Cas stood up and smiled, "I was the one millionth customer."

"You were the one millionth customer? You?" Sam asked.

"Yes."

"What did you win? I've seen that store, it must have taken them years to get to a million." Sam stated.

"They said I could get whatever I wanted, it was all free."

"All of it?" Dean asked in disbelief. His frustration was gone and he was now filled with amusement.

"Yes. I thought that this would be the best replacement for pie. I'm sorry if you do not think the same. But it is very good."

"So is this your favorite food now?" Dean asked.

"I suppose it is." Cas smiled again.

"Well that's just ironic." said Dean as he pulled out a chair and pulled over another box of cake, "Come on, Sammy."

"No thanks, I'll pass. I'm gonna do some more research on this case." Sam smiled at them, "Enjoy yourselves."

* * *

**So there you have it! Tell me what you think of it! I've got more coming, and don't worry Psychos. If you're still out there, don't kill me! I'm trying, I really am to finish those fics, and maybe I might get a chapter out soon. Y'all hate me probably...**

**So yes, tell me what you think of this, drop me a review, criticism is welcomed! I would love to know how I could improve my writing!**


End file.
